


Berceuse

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Lullabies and Romance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, GUYS, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, its sickeningly sweet, keith is a sleepy bab, lance is so in love, lance worshipping keiths body, oh god the fluff, theyre both so in love, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance takes the precious moments that he's awake before Keith to worship his body. Every blemish, every imperfection, every mile of skin. And he does it so well.





	Berceuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenCat42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/gifts).



> So, as part of a reward for donating to my Ko-fi account, I write 1k fics to those who donate. And this is the Klance fluff that Katie requested.
> 
> I found a song that illustrates the theme I was going for with this fluffy fic, which can be found [here](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=31FPc4VEhns#Black_Elk_-_Intro).

# Berceuse

In the silence of their bedroom, Lance was the first to wake.

Before returning to Earth, that never would have happened in a million years.

Keith was notorious for being the first person awake, sometimes because he’d never gone to bed. But here, back on Earth, in the safety of their home, he’d finally let himself relax, and Lance couldn’t be more thankful for it.

It was here, in the low light of their bedroom, that Lance got to see Keith in complete peace.

Here, tangled up in their lavender sheets together, Lance was able to worship Keith’s body. He was able to worship every aspect, every scar, every crevice. Every part of him, from his disproportionate pinky toes, up to the soft fat around his hips, up to the inky black hair haloing his sleeping face.

It honestly wasn’t all that rare that Lance woke up before Keith anymore, but Lance still treated it like the miracle it was. It was a miracle that they survived the war. It was a miracle that they made it back to Earth. And it was a _miracle_ that Keith loved Lance back.

Keith was curled up on his side, facing away from Lance. Occasionally, a soft snore would make its way out from between his lips, but past that Keith was practically immobile. Once he fell asleep, he rarely moved. He only moved about if a nightmare was plaguing him, but those had become few and far between since he started sharing a bed with Lance.

Lance shifted upright slightly, so he could better see the entirety of the man laying beside him. He lightly brushed his fingertips across Keith’s features, trying to recommit every piece to memory. The pad of his middle finger, featherlight across his high cheekbone. The tip of his thumb, hovering over the crease of his bottom lip. His index finger, smoothing over the slight crease in his brow. The backs of his knuckles, he traced down the line of his jaw.

_God_ , Lance could only hope that his devotion to Keith was known. He was positive that the amount of love he held for him would eventually burst, taking up every aspect of his being, if it hadn’t already. Even here, in these quiet moments, Keith still managed to take Lance’s breath away.

Lance ran a soothing hand through Keith’s hair, to not disrupt any knots. He knew how much Keith loved it when he played with his hair. Frankly, it was a win-win, since he adored Keith’s hair as much as he loved the rest of him, contrary to what his younger self let him believe.

He let his gaze roam freely over the expanse of Keith’s neck and shoulders, taking in the imperfections. Not that Lance considered him _imperfect_ , but he sometimes caught Keith staring at his shoulders in the mirror with a hint of disgust. Especially the jagged scar resting over the edge of his collar bone, making its vicious path down towards his pectoral. He knew why Keith hated it, but Lance had come to almost appreciate it. It had brought Keith closer to coming to terms with his parentage, who he was, and inevitably mould him into who he is now.

If Keith didn’t love it, Lance would love it for him.

He didn’t notice his hand had stilled until Keith shifted slightly.

“Why’d you stop?” Keith mumbled out, his voice thick with sleep.

Breathing out a soft chuckle, Lance leaned forwards to press his lips to Keith’s temple. “Sorry, babe. I was thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

“Hmm, just how much I love you.”

Lance relished in the bright flush his words brought to Keith’s cheeks, and bit his lip to keep from chuckling.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that!” Keith gritted out, and tried to bury his face into his hands.

“I can, and I will!” Lance argued, and reached out to grasp Keith’s wrists, to pull his hands away from his face. “It’s my job to remind you of how much you mean to me. Every single day, so you could never forget.”

“How could I forget, with you smothering me everyday?” he questioned with a slight smirk, and shifted over so he was laying on his back.

“ _Smothering_?” Lance squawked, looking offended. “I’ll have you know that I do not _smother_ , I just… Make sure my love is known!” He shifted downwards on the bed, underneath the lavender duvet, before blowing a raspberry on Keith’s sensitive stomach.

The reaction was immediate; Keith fought to pull his wrists free from Lance’s grasp, breaking out into giggles. “Lah-Lance, _stop_ , that t-tickles!”

“It’s supposed to, love.” Lance spoke into Keith’s stomach, before blowing a couple more raspberries into varying spots on his abdomen.

Keith’s laughter rang through their home, and tears started to form in his eyes. He managed to pull one wrist free from Lance’s grasp, and pushed the duvet back so he could see Lance’s brunet head.

After a few more attacks, Lance stilled, his grip on the remaining wrist slackening, and pressed his lips into the hipbone exposed before him. He made sure to press kisses into every inch, before switching to the other hipbone.

“You know I love you too, right?” Keith whispered, hesitantly. “I-I know I may not say it as often, but, _I do love you_.”

Lance paused, and pressed his forehead against Keith’s skin. “I know.”

With a huff, Keith reached down to paw at the bottom of Lance’s jaw. “C’mere, dummy.”

Lance followed Keith’s guiding hand back up the length of his body, and hovered just over top of him. “Hmm?”

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned up into Lance’s space, pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

Of course, Lance followed Keith when he tried to retreat, and let his body down to lay on top of Keith’s.

“Ooof, dude, you’re _heavy_.” Keith complained lightly against Lance’s lips.

Lance huffed lightly and lifted his head up. “You wanted me here.”

“Oh, I do.” Keith quickly backpedalled, and reached up to wrap his arms loosely around Lance’s neck. “Come back here.”

Lance followed Keith’s arms without a fuss, too wrapped up in the kiss to care.

He knew that he could spend all day wrapped up in Keith’s arms, exchanging lazy kisses. That for as long as Keith loved him, he would be here, spending as much time wrapped up in his embrace. He’d tear down the universe to lay it down at his feet if he asked, without hesitation.

It had never come to Lance as a shock that he loved Keith. But what did startle him, sometimes, was the intensity of his love.

But the best part?

Keith loved him back just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the fluffiest fluff I've ever written... I hope you love it, as much as I loved writing it!!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), loves <3


End file.
